1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securement apparatus, and more particularly to a hitch for use in securing snowmobiles or other machinery. The securement hitch of this invention is particularly useful for securing snowmobiles in a fixed position for transport on a trailer.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices and methods have been used to hitch snowmobiles and other machinery. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. A common device for securing snowmobiles to a transport trailer comprises a bar which is positioned through a standard aperture in each front ski, and a screw-type mechanism which holds the bar in a fixed position on the floor of a trailer. There are several problems with this device. First, hitching or latching is not automatic. The device requires the operator of the snowmobile to position the snowmobile first, for example by riding the snowmobile onto the trailer, and then to either dismount the snowmobile and manipulate the bar and screw means to effectuate hitching, or to have a helper manipulate the bar and screw means. Further, manipulation of the screw means can be time consuming. A second problem is that the device requires precise positioning, both laterally and longitudinally, of the snowmobile prior to hitching. This typically leads to frequent repositioning of the snowmobile in order to accomplish hitching. A third problem is that the hitch is typically loose and the snowmobile is therefore prone to move during transport. This causes instability in the trailer and damage to hitch, trailer and snowmobile surfaces. A fourth problem is that the screw means typically requires a large hole through the floor of the trailer for mounting of the screw means. A final problem is that due to the floor mounted position of the screw means, it is subject to corrosion and frequent jamming due to ice, moisture, dirt, and road chemicals.
Despite the need in the art for a snowmobile hitch which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved snowmobile hitch which is automatic, easy to install and which can be used by a single operator, is useable with a variety of common ski designs, is durable and provides a secure hitch. It is a further object of this invention to provide a snowmobile which is economical to produce and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.